Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A body-mountable device may be configured to monitor health-related information based on at least one analyte from a user. For example, a bio-compatible device may be embedded in a polymer to provide the body-mountable device. The bio-compatible device could include, for example, a sensor configured to detect the at least one analyte (e.g., glucose) in a fluid of a user wearing the body-mountable device. The body-mountable device may also be configured to monitor various other types of health-related information.